


Even Angels Fall, Sometimes

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's almost ashamed of how often she sneaks into their rehearsals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Fall, Sometimes

She's almost ashamed of how often she sneaks into their rehearsals.

 _Almost_. 

She knows she's not supposed to, but-- she's never gotten caught, and there's something unbelievably alluring about the whole setup.

They're not just incredible, talented, structured, organized, disciplined, and driven-- everything New Directions simply is not. 

They also have Jesse St. James.

She started sneaking in about a year prior, just to watch him perform, attending the local competitions just to see the sweat drip off his forehead after particularly difficult, strenuous numbers. 

He's flawless. She's sure of it. 

No one can possibly beat him-- not Finn, not Kurt-- not even _she_ can. 

His movements in Vocal Adrenaline seem to function almost like the lubrication keeping things moving, all the pegs in a well-oiled machine continuing on smoothly without creaks and cracks and near-misses. 

Everything flows.

So when Jesse comes up to her, not too long after she first starts idolizing him and fantasizing at length about his greatness in her diary, and-- more or less-- introduces himself, she doesn't think of him as a man, but a _god_.

Now, two years later, things are a little different. 

She's still spying on the same Vocal Adrenaline in the exact same auditorium.

The only difference is that he's the coach now, and she's older and wiser.

When he comes up behind her to whisper in her ear-- _it's unkind to spy on the enemy; one might think you were **cheating**_ \-- she can't help but shiver.

He's not a god anymore, but a man, greater than she ever could have imagined. 

Even angels must fall, sometimes.


End file.
